A hybrid vehicle uses an internal combustion engine and a motor as drive sources and travels in a plurality of modes. The travel modes of a hybrid vehicle includes an HV mode, which uses only the internal combustion engine or simultaneously uses the internal combustion engine and the motor, and an EV mode, which stops the internal combustion engine and uses only the motor. A travel support device including a navigation system installed in a hybrid vehicle obtains a travel route from the present location to a certain destination based on map information and road traffic information. The travel support device provides support for selection of the travel mode applied to each section in the travel route. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-12605 discloses an example of a vehicle controller having such a travel support function.